1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid dispensing applicators and more particularly pertains to a new lotion dispensing applicator for easily dispensing lotions from a refillable applicator and applying the dispensed lotions to hard to reach areas of the human body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid dispensing applicators is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid dispensing applicators heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art liquid dispensing applicators include U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,339; U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,180; U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,171; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,382; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 308,264.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new lotion dispensing applicator. The inventive device includes an elongated hollow handle having a first end and a curved second end, a head member integrally formed at the curved second end, a means for retaining a porous pad, the retaining means being frictionally attachable to the head member, and a lotion dispensing means for forcing a quantity of lotion disposed in the elongated hollow handle from an interior thereof, through the retaining means and into the porous pad.
In these respects, the lotion dispensing applicator according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily dispensing lotions from a refillable applicator and applying the dispensed lotions to hard to reach areas of the human body.